The Percy and Annabeth Files
by Leca B
Summary: Collection of drabbles and quick oneshots about the life and times of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Chapter 8: No One Upsets Annabeth. "Crazy hellhound on the loose right beside us and you're talking to me about upset Annabeth?" Thalia shook her head from side to side, looking at him like he was crazy. "No one upsets Annabeth." Percy said seriously.
1. Mad

A/N: Hello~ou! I'm in this frantic writing phase where I'll start sprouting small percabeth oneshots all the time, but I think some of them are too small to be published as oneshots, so I'll put them here. I have a tumblr where I put all my drabbles and oneshots, and I guess much of what I put there I'll publish here. It's percabethfiles . tumblr . com, in case anyone is wondering. Now, on to the first one!

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus.**

**Mad**

She looked so hot when she was mad.

Percy didn't know from what corner of his twisted mind that particular piece of information came from, but he couldn't help thinking it. Every time Annabeth started yelling at him, half his brain was trying to be mad at her too, while the other half... Well, the other half was trying to concentrate on not pulling her to him and smashing his lips to hers. It was crazy, he shouldn't be turned on by his girlfriend while she was red in the face and spitting insults at him, but damn it all to hell.

It was the way her eyes looked so alight with her anger, the way she started breathing harder as she escalated in volume, the way her chest heaved up and down with each word she threw at him. His brain slowly started to block her tirade and produce other images in front of his eyes. And suddenly all he could think about was her panting and screaming in a whole other context. Maybe he had a death wish or he had knocked his head too much over the years, but sometime between when he had first started dating Annabeth and now, he had developed this little daydream in which he just grabbed her, threw her against the wall and made her shut up mid insult.

He shifted uncomfortably on his seat, trying to hide what his girlfriend's yelling was doing to him. She was up in his face and pissed as all hell, poking his chest accusingly while her mouth was spitting fire. He couldn't even remember what she was yelling about, he had stopped listening somewhere after the "You're so stupid!", because as scary as she could be when she was mad, she was wearing this white button up blouse and the first button was undone and his eyes kept fleeting back down her neck, because_ damnitalltohell_ if she wanted to fight she shouldn't wear something so distracting. She inhaled deeply to catch her breath and he nearly groaned at the motion. How did she do this? Turn him into this snapping exploding pile of nerves without even being aware of it? She was yelling at him and calling him an idiot and instead of being mad at her, he was thinking about bending her over the kitchen table and...

"PERCY JACKSON!" She screeched.  
"What?" He jumped, startled, an uncontrollable blush staining his cheeks.  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" She stepped closer to him. He jumped off the bench he was sitting on and turned around.  
"Yes, yes, I'm an idiot, I get it." he said quickly, trying to hide behind the counter because if she looked a little south she was going to notice just how much their argument was affecting him and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be amused.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because it sent her on a whole new row of insults about how he never took her seriously, how he never listened to her, and he really tried to understand what she was saying. For a while, at least. And then she moved just like that, and her shirt rode up, exposing a stripe of smooth golden skin and holly Hades, the images his imagination produced with that small incentive... He looked away, trying his hardest to get his mind from that before he did something stupid.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Oh, gods... She was going to be the death of him.


	2. Kicking

A/N: Heyy! Here's a sweet, fluffly one. So much fluff you just might throw up. Sorry for that.

**Kicking**

Annabeth was sitting in her little study at their apartment, looking over a blueprint and fixing it according to what the client had complained about. She had been sitting there for the past thirty minutes, and already she felt her back aching and her will to work disappearing. Percy walking in was the perfect distraction. She leaned back on the chair, stretching her arms. Her husband leaned against the door frame looking at her bemusedly.

"I'm bored." she complained.  
"It's a boring work." He said evenly. She glared at him.  
"It's not. It's really interesting and I love it." He lifted an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, this revising part is boring, but I used to be able to handle the boring." She put her hands on her eight-months pregnant belly. "Maternity was supposed to give you more patience, not take what little you have." He chuckled. She winced suddenly. "Ow."  
"He kicked?" Percy asked. She nodded, rubbing the sore spot.  
"It looks cute in books and movies, but it's not so much when it's your ribs he's sticking his little foot in." She grumbled, wincing again when her son mercilessly kicked her again.  
"Is he kicking too much?" He asked concernedly. She nodded. Lately, Logan had been a little jerk, keeping her awake at night with all his kicking.

Percy uncrossed his arms and walked into the room, pulling a spare chair and placing it in front of hers and sitting down.

"Come here." He said, pulling her chair towards him by the seat. "Where is he kicking?" Annabeth put his hand on the spot. He placed both hands on it and sure enough, felt the force of Logan's little feet pounding away. He leaned on his elbows, lowering his eyes to her belly's level and saying in a soothing voice. "Hey, kiddo, it's dad. I know you're all happy because you've got feet now, and you're not just a little blob anymore..." She laughed. "But you're hurting mom, so calm down, okay?" He finished, rubbing his thumbs over the spot his son was kicking. Logan gave one last strong kick that made Annabeth wince, but then they slowly started losing strength, until they stopped altogether.  
"It worked." She said in wonder. He grinned up at her.  
"Yeah." She looked down at him, eyes softening, leaning her forehead against his. "He calms down when you're around. He's going to be such a daddy's boy."

They closed their eyes, foreheads touching, just enjoying the tender moment and being together. The three of them.


	3. Jealous

**A/N**: To potterheadsgonewild in tumblr, who asked for Percy jealous of Annabeth talking to a guy before they got together. I'm not sure when this would happen, maybe somewhere during that summer of Demigod Files. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and Heroes of Olympus.**

**Jealous**

What was she doing?

Better yet, what was _he_ doing?

Why, for all the gods, had he followed her all the way from the dining pavilion to the archery class just because she was talking to a guy? He didn't even do archery! What had gotten into him? And what was he supposed to do now? Stand there like an idiot, staring at her as she talked to the guy, and laughed, and smiled and… Why _was_ she smiling? Why was she laughing like that? She was talking to a Demeter camper, not an Hermes kid, he couldn't be that hilarious to make her laugh like that. He wasn't even all that handsome. He wasn't ugly, but, please, he could see the guy's crooked teeth two miles away, he was much better looking than that jer…

_What was he thinking?_ Where the Hades was all this coming from? Why was he suddenly so wound up and ready to go around smashing heads and acting like an Ares child? Why did he want to march up to that guy and run him through with riptide? Why was he checking that guy for weak points and mentally comparing himself to him? Why was his chest so tight, and his fists clenching and his breath so short and why did he feel so, so _wrong_? Why was he being such an Aphrodite _girl_?

Okay. He knew why. He wasn't a complete idiot to the point of not realizing he liked a girl. And he liked Annabeth. Liked, liked, as in he was head over heels in like with her, and had been for a while, but he had never before felt that lump grow in his throat, that spark of possessiveness that was coursing through him now, he was not usually like that and it embarrassed him. He didn't want to be that kind of guy, wiggling on the spot and biting himself in anger just because the girl he liked was talking to some other guy. Hades, they were just _talking_. Why did he want to rip out his throat so very badly?

And then, suddenly, she caught his eye across the field. He felt panic filing him. She'd notice he shouldn't be there, she'd question him and he'd have nothing to say, she'd rip the truth out of him and then she'd _kill_ him. He was about to turn away and start walking, but what she actually did kept him in place. She nodded discretely to the guy beside her and rolled her eyes.

She was _bored_. The guy _bored_ her. He breathed deeply, all the tension leaving his body, an exhilarating sensation bubbling up his chest that made him want to laugh because that guy _bored her._

And suddenly everything seemed to be right again in the world.


	4. Paper clip

**A/N: **Quick little drabble I wrote when I was trying to be funny. Hope it's amusing!

**Paper clip**

Annabeth jumped the steps tothe Poseidon cabin. She opened the unlocked door and walked inside, smile melting to a confused expression at seeing her boyfriend sitting on his bed, fiddling with something small she couldn't see.

"What's that?" she asked. Percy looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at her.

"Hey!" he shifted on the bed to make space for her. When she sat down, he extended his hand to her with whatever he had been messing with.

"It's a paper clip." She said slowly. He nodded. "What are you doing with a paper clip?" he shrugged and went back to fumbling with it.

"Well, this morning I was walking to swordfighting class when I passed by these two campers."

"Go on." She said with a doubtful expression, just waiting for what kind of silliness would come out of it.

"So, there was a son of Hebe, Josh, I think, and a newbie. And the newbie was totally drooling on you…"

"Oh?" she said encouragingly, raising an eyebrow, guessing something very seaweed brained was coming next.

"And Josh totally freaked out and went all _'Are you crazy? She's Percy Jackson's girlfriend! He could kill you with a paper clip!' _So now I'm trying to learn how to kill someone with a paper clip. I don't want to disappoint them."

Annabeth resisted the urge to facepalm.

"You think I could kill someone with this?" Percy asked, lifting the bent clip with an edge sticking out. "Maybe if I stick it on their ear. That would be pretty painful, right?"

She whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're such a seaweed brain!"


	5. Go to Bed

A/N: For the anon who asked for Smexy Percabeth and Logan interrupting with lots of questions. This is as close to smut as I will go, and I hope it didn't completely suck. And I'll probably never be able to write something like this again, because my otp sex creativity is pretty limited lol But anyways, I hope you guys like it.

**Go To Bed**

It had started simply enough. They had just finished their quiet dinner for two. Logan had passed out on his bed quite a while ago, exhausted from the day he'd spent playing at his grandmother's house. Annabeth had cooked, so Percy had volunteered to do the dishes. He stepped closer to the sink and started cleaning while she sat on the edge of the kitchen table, talking to him lightly about the day's events until they'd both run out of words. A comfortable silence settled between them. She watched as he rubbed the sponge on the plates in lazy circles. She could see the muscles on his shoulders moving slightly, even through his T-shirt and suddenly it was all she could think about. His smooth tanned skin, his muscles under her fingers, how warm his body felt against hers. Without realizing, she had walked forward, and wrapped her arms around him, placing a lingering kiss between his shoulder blades. His movement slowed. She grinned into his shirt, sliding her hands up and down his torso. She could see him swallowing in dry, dropping the plates back on the sink slowly. Her hands dragged down his body, slipping inside his shirt, nails scraping lightly across the taut muscles in his abdomen. He stiffened under her hands.

Next thing she knew, she was on top of the counter while he stood between her legs, kissing her hard, hands roaming her body while she tugged desperately at the hem of his shirt. They parted for one second and she pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. He pulled her closer again and she smashed her lips to his. She wrapped a leg around his waist, dragging herself to the edge of the counter, and he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. They both groaned at the contact. His hand played with the waistband of her pants and it was driving her crazy just thinking about it. His hands… She shivered. He was really good with his hands. Just when she thought he was going to finally do something, he pulled it away and she groaned in annoyance, but before she could complain, he started unbuttoning her blouse. Her breath hitched every time his fingers brushed the skin of her chest. Their kiss turned sloppier as the heat of the moment grew intense, lips parted in their heavy breathing, meeting clumsily time and time again. He finished with the blouse, and pulled away to look at her with those darkened green eyes so heavy it made her head spin. He leaned down and started trailing kisses from her ear to her neck, down her throat, down her chest… She opened her mouth, moan catching in her throat as his hand went back her legs. He rubbed teasing circles along her thigh, getting closer, but never really where she wanted. She wanted to hit him for being so ridiculously teasing, but she'd have to concentrate for that and she was much too distracted. His hand went to her waistband and gripped it to pull it down and finally...

Feet shuffling in the hallway. The creak of a floor board. The low chugging sound of the toy flying ship floating in the air somewhere near by. Their head whipped back up. They shared an alarmed glance for a second, and then jumped apart, rushing to fix their hairs and clothes. Annabeth jumped off the counter, buttoning up her blouse while Percy caught his T-shirt and slipped it back on. They would have cursed if they had had time, but Logan entered the kitchen not a minute later. He was in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes sleepily, holding a string which tied Boat to it. It floated midair a few centimeters away from his head. Its night lights were on. Annabeth pulled the edges of her blouse together, because she hadn't managed to button it all up in time. They waited in silence for him to say something. He just looked at them, head tilted in confusion.

"What is it, baby, you couldn't sleep?" his mother said at last. He nodded.

"Strange dream. With ponies. And grandpa." He mumbled.

"Was it a bad dream?" he shook his head no.

"Just weird." He yawned. His eyes suddenly focused and his confused expression intensified. "Why are you and daddy in the kitchen, mommy?" they rushed to explain.

"We were having dinner."

"Doing the dishes." They said at the same time.

"We had dinner, then did the dishes." She finished.

"Was you fighting?" he asked innocently, looking very worried.

"What?"

"When people fight they get messy." He said, pointing to them. They were suddenly aware that their attempts to pat down hair and smooth out their clothes were unsuccessful.

"Uh… No, buddy. We weren't fighting, we were… Uh…" Percy searched for words to explain, but even the most innocent ones sounded kinky at the moment.

"Dad took the…" Annabeth looked over her shoulder to the counter. The closest thing to her was the cereal box. "Cereal. Dad took the cereal and didn't want to give back, so we fought over it." Logan nodded like that was a perfectly understandable situation.

"Don't be mean, dad. Give mom the cereal. Sharing is good. Grandma says." He said, managing to sound chiding at three years old. Annabeth snickered. Percy nodded seriously.

"Yes. Sharing is good. I'll keep it in mind." Logan nodded appreciatively, but then stopped.

"Why you wanted the cereal, mommy? Cereal is breakfast, not dinner." He said, reciting the words she told him every time he had asked for cereal in replacement of a real meal. She felt her cheeks burn. Percy snorted beside her.

"Yes, Annabeth, why did you want the cereal?"

"Because… I was making sure… We still had it for breakfast tomorrow." She concluded, proud of her way out.

"But why did…" Logan started again.

"Okay!" she cut him off. "I think it's time for you to go back to bed, don't you think, young man?" he shook his head furiously.

"I don't want to."

"But you have to. If you don't sleep now you'll be tired tomorrow and you will be too sleepy to play." He hesitated for a second, but finally nodded and started heading out of the room, the night lights of the Boat lighting the way into the dark living room. Annabeth followed him to guide him back to his bedroom. Before she left the kitchen, she sent Percy a look over his shoulder. "And you, should go to bed too." She said pointedly. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Later. I'm not tired." She lifted an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth curled up in that smirk he knew and loved.

"I certainly hope so." He looked at her, not understanding what she meant for a second, and then the words hit him.

"Oh. Oh, you mean… Oh. Yeah. I'll go to bed."

She rolled her eyes. Fourteen years together and he still sucked at picking up her hints.


	6. Oblivious

A/N: For rosesandgumdropsandyou and an anon on tumblr, who asked for oblivious Percy getting hit on and Annabeth getting mad. I tweaked the prompt a bit, but I think it still meets the request. I hope you all like it!

**Oblivious**

Two girls giggled, standing at the edge of the arena, watching the sword fighting class instead of being a part of it. Their giggling grew louder as Percy stepped up to talk to one of the younger kids. He stopped beside the boy and did an arching motion with his sword. The boy repeated it a couple of times until he got it right. Percy called a girl that was by herself and signaled towards the boy. They started sparring and he moved on to the next camper.

"He's so good with the kids, that's so cute." The brunette one said.

"I know! He's going to be such a good father! My hormones are singing to him!" the black-haired girl agreed, stretching out her arms as if to reach him. "Mate. Now." Her friend laughed.

"And those eyes… They're so green!"

"I know… And that hair! It's so messy, I just want to run my fingers through it."

"And just look at the way he holds that sword. It's so… Regal, so heroic…"

"It's such a turn on. I just want to lock him up in my bedroom and don't leave for a month." They exploded in giggles, calling the attention of the rest of the class, including the current teacher. Percy looked at them in confusion for a second, and then started making his way to them.

"Oh my gods! He's coming over!" the brunette exclaimed, patting down her clothes.

"Oh gods! Is my hair okay? Did I smudge my make up?"

"Forget your make up! Is mine okay?"

"Why you little…" she didn't get to finish, because Percy stopped in front of them.

"Are you two planning to actually get to class anytime soon?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, we're in class." The black-haired said, opening a blinding smile.

"You're in the arena, but you're hardly in class." He said rolling his eyes. "Go on. With the rest of the campers." He signaled to the middle of the arena where the actual class was practicing. They walked forward, giggling and lightly elbowing each other. He sighed exasperatedly. Aphrodite girls… "We're sparring right now. You can be each other's partner." They looked at each other and then back at him.

"Uh… You see, fighting isn't really our thing…" the brunette started.

"I'm more of a peace and love kind of girl. With focus on love." The black-haired continued, flashing him a suggestive smile. He made an unconvinced expression.

"Well, unfortunately the monsters aren't much into that kind of thing, so I suggest you start trying."

"How… Exactly do we do that?" they sent him a sheepish smile. He resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Okay. Let's start with some basic moves."

There were new campers and bad sword fighters, and then there were new Aphrodite girls. He didn't want to judge people on their Olympian parent, because that was mean and wrong, and there had been Aphrodite heroes who were good fighters. But as a general rule, they were safer without a weapon. They ran more risk of hurting themselves with the sword than killing the monster. And these two girls were particular bad at it. He tried showing them the most basic moves their ten-year-old campers could repeat without problem, and they just stared at him in awe, like he had done something amazing and unearthly.

"Okay, Lia, was it?" he motioned to the brunette. She nodded, blushing for some reason. "Your feet are too separate. And you are…?" he asked the black-haired.

"Helen." She smiled.

"Okay. Helen. Try to lift your sword a little higher." She giggled.

"I'm not sure I can. I'm not strong like you." He furrowed his brows.

"It's not supposed to be that heavy, we can find you a lighter one in the armory." Lia snorted. Helen glared at her for a second, then looked back full of rainbows and roses to Percy.

"Oh, would you go with me to armory?" she said, stepping forward. He shook his head.

"No, I'll ask Jake. He's our weapons expert." Helen's seductive grin closed. Lia covered her mouth with her hand to stop laughing.

"Oh, never mind. I guess I can use a little workout." She said with a light voice, lifting the sword higher with no problem. He shrugged.

"Okay. Let's try again." He made a slashing motion with his sword. They both tried repeating it. Failing miserably. He sighed in exasperation. "You know, maybe swords aren't your thing. We can try daggers. Or archery. Or…" he tried, but even as he said it, he knew it wouldn't work, but he didn't want to crush anyone's hopes. "Let's just keep trying until you get it right." He finished resignedly.

"Maybe you should come here." Helen said boldly. "And show me how to make the move." He looked at her confusedly.

"Then how would you repeat it if you weren't seeing it?" Lia had given up hiding her laughter and was now quietly giggling, watching her sister's attempts at seduction fail time and time again.

"Percy!" one the other campers called him. He looked to the kid.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go now? It's already four." He whined, the others nodding in agreement. Percy waved them off.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot what time it was. Go ahead." He turned to the girls in front of him. "We'll continue tomorrow." He turned to leave, but Helen stepped forward and grabbed his arm. He sent her a confused look, and she stepped closer to him.

"You know… I'm so bad at this… Maybe you could give me some private lesson…"

She didn't get to finish. An arrow came whizzing by from the other side of the arena. The two girls screamed and protected their heads with their arms, half crouching, all curled up. When nothing else came their way, they looked up, searching for the arrow. It had burried itself on the tree behind them. Millimeters away from where the black-haired's head had been seconds ago. Fifteen centimeters into the wood. They stared at it in shock. Footsteps called their attention. Annabeth was walking their way from the archery practice, bow in hand. She stepped between Helen and Percy. The girl yelped and jumped back. She smiled coldly to them.

"Sorry, my aim is a little off today." They relaxed, exhaling slowly and nodding. She leaned in and grabbed her arrow, tugging it out of the tree. Dust and chunks of the bark fell as she pulled it out. She looked at them, danger shining in her stormy grey eyes. "Next time I won't miss." She whispered threateningly. The two shrieked and walked quickly away. Percy looked at her with a confused questioning look.

"Your aim is off?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah… I was distracted." She said lightly. "See you later?" She smiled smugly, leaning up on her tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss and walking back to her curious archery class before he could even answer her. "Sorry about that, let's continue." Malcom handed her her quiver, an amused smile on his face. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, nothing…"


	7. Fight

A/N: Hello, childofaphrodite and an anon on tumblr asked me for a percabeth fight that Logan would be aware of. Personally, I don't think Percy and Annabeth would let their children see them fight, but, oh, well. Requests. I had a really hard time writing this, the words just didn't sound right and I couldn't find a good ending. But I hope you like it anyway. There's a reference to "Go To Bed" (chapter 5?), see if you can find it.

**Fight**

Annabeth hated fighting with Percy. Sure, they had their occasional spats that ended up in laughter and make up five minutes later when one of them got lost in their train of thought. Those were frequent and harmless and even amusing. But fighting, really fighting with him, that was rare and terrible and she hated every second of it. He was so much more than a boyfriend, a husband, he was her best friend, right arm, the one person she trusted with her life. She loved him, so much it was almost _too much._ He was everything to her and fighting him just hurt.

It never happened out of the blue, they started innocently, a grumbled comment here and there, a snappy remark. Then they would progress into annoyed looks and exasperated sighs. The little things that had always bothered them about each other became pounding headaches, irritating them beyond belief. The tension kept building up as the friction between them grew to angry sparks until one day a pointed comment would spontaneously turn into a full blown fight.

She didn't know what had happened this time. She remembered him picking Logan's drawing on the fridge and commenting morosely on how fast he was growing without him even noticing. She could have let it slide, she _should _have let it slide, but before she could hold her tongue, she had already said that maybe if he was more at home then maybe he would notice. She regretted saying it instantly. She didn't have the right to accuse him of neglecting his son. Percy was a great father, he gave Logan all the love and attention neither of them had had from _their _fathers, and every time he spent away from home was the strictly necessary kind. That had been unnecessary and mean and just plain hurtful. She wanted to apologize, but her pride wouldn't let her. And he noticed. And suddenly they were nose to nose, whispering furiously sharp edged words in a competition of who could cut the deepest.

His sea green eyes lost the dancing humor and the warmth she loved so much, they were filled with hurt and a look of betrayal. It made her chest tighten in a painful way because he never looked at her with anything but love. He got more and more sarcastic with every word until everything that came out of his mouth seemed like a jab to her pride. Her pride... It had always been somewhere in the middle of their fights. Her one sore spot, her fatal flaw, the one thing to bring her to her downfall. It scared her sometimes, to think that one day it could create such a rift between them that it could bring _their _downfall. She choked up. Angry tears started filling her eyes against her will. She was frustrated and so mad, mad at herself for crying in front of him, for even starting that stupid fight to begin with, mad at him for not stopping her. She wiped her tears angrily with the back of her hand, lifting her head to face him head on, trying not to damage her pride any more. But when she looked at him, his eyes had changed. They were filled with dismay and remorse. Soft again, warm again, and filled with the same love she'd always seen in them.

"I... I made you cry." he said, voice strained with emotion, face scrunching in a pained expression. She looked away, embarrassed.

"Forget it."

"No." he insisted, shaking his head. "I... I promised. After all we've been through... I promised _I _wouldn't be the one to make you cry."

Her lips quivered. She wanted so badly to just step forward and walk into his arms. Fighting with him was terrible, being angry with him was tiring and draining and horrible, but the worst was being away from him. Whenever they fought, they created a distance between them, like an invisible barrier that kept them apart even if they were close. She could be right beside him and feel a million miles away. And the truth was, through it all, she missed him. She missed his sarcastic humor, his troublemaker smiles, his carefree personality. She missed his hugs and his kisses and his awkward sweetness. She just missed him, and she wanted him back so very badly it was almost physically painful.

He opened his arms. She walked right in. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He was trembling, they were both trembling, with a mixture of emotion and aftershock of the fight.

"I hate fighting with you." she whispered against his skin. He pulled her impossibly closer, nuzzling her face with his nose.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm sorry too."

The familiar sound of feet shuffling in the wooden floor called their attention to the door. Logan was standing at the edge of the hallway, hugging Boat tight to his chest, spying them with half his face hidden in the door frame. His bottom lip jutted out, as if he was upset, but his eyes showed confusion. They sighed, wariness filling them. They had done their best to keep it quiet and not wake him up, but had he seen their fighting? Annabeth sat down on the couch and opened her arms to her son. He rushed into the living room and ran into her hug.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, pulling him up to sit on her lap. Percy sat beside her, eyes soft and tender.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting?" he asked, looking at them with a suspicious look. They opened their mouths, hesitating on what to say.

"Well, Logue…" Percy started, but Logan cut him off.

"Daddy, did you get mommy's cereal again?"

The question was so innocent and stern that they couldn't remain serious. Smiles crept up their faces, though they tried to hide it. The residual tension of the fight slowly melted away into the humor of his statement and the memory of why Logan thought Percy was stealing cereal the last time.

"No, honey, daddy doesn't steal cereal anymore." Annabeth said with a chuckle.

"Sharing is good." Percy said, nodding seriously, as if he had memorized the message. Logan nodded along, looking satisfied his lesson was learned.

"Mommy and daddy were just being stupid and pig-headed, Logue." His mother said finally, smiling at him softly, pushing his hair back away from his eyes.

"But you're fine now." He said, eyes wide and voice trembling. His parents sighed, regret and guilt filling them.

"We're fine now." They assured him.

He settled back into his mother's lap, leaning against her chest, playing half-heartedly with his toy ship. Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder. She had missed him so much. It was so good to have him back. He rested his chin on top of her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Love you." He mumbled into her hair.

"Love you too." She whispered back, turning her head and placing a tender kiss on his neck.

"Me!" Logan whined. They laughed.

"We love you too, Logue."

"And Boat!" he added pointedly, waving the ship in front of their noses.

"Yes, we love Boat too."

It wasn't their first fight, and maybe it wouldn't be the last, but for now, it was just good to sit down, huddled up together, Logan playing between them and being content in knowing they loved each other, and no amount of fighting would ever change that.


	8. No One Upsets Annabeth

A/N: So, I was watching Doctor Who, and episode "Love & Monsters" reminded me of potterheadsgonewild on tumblr, who asked for a protective Percy and I just had to write it. So this one is heavily inspired by Rose Tyler. I hope you like it!

No One Upsets Annabeth

Thalia jumped back to dodge the hellhound's claws. She lifted her arm in a signal for her hunters. They prepared their bows, aiming towards the monster's neck. They had circled the beast, it was trapped, in a moment it would be over. And then everything went wrong. Their new recruit tripped on Paula, and her arrow escaped her grasp, flying towards Vanessa. Thalia activated her shield and held her arm out to block the impeding attack. The arrow smashed harmlessly against the metal, but the hellhound went nuts at the sight of Aegis and tried to scramble away, nearly trampling the hunters in the process.

"Oh, for Zeus' sake…" Thalia cursed. "Regroup! I'll distract it again while you circle it!" she yelled. The girls who had turned at the sound of her voice met Medusa's ugly metallic face and screamed, trying to get away from it. Thalia resisted the urge to facepalm. Why did these things happen to her?

A swishing noise sounded from somewhere behind her. She left the tragicomedy in front of her aside for a moment and turned around, sword at the ready, expecting another monster.

Her cousin Percy jumping from his pet hellhound with a pissed expression on his face was _not_ what she had been expecting at all.

"Percy? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked incredulously. He marched until her with a stern frown, seemingly unaware of the mess going on a meter away.

"You upset Annabeth." He said accusingly. Thalia blinked once. Twice.

"What?" she asked, clueless as to what the hell he was talking about.

"Yesterday. You went to visit her at college. You told her something that upset her." He said in a stubborn angry tone.

Thalia debated mentally over turning her back on him and going back to the hellhound situation or just knocking his head with Aegis to see if he'd start making sense, when she remembered what that was about. She _had_ gone to visit Annabeth the previous day. And they _had_ argued. She didn't think it was that bad, Annabeth had said something about someone from her father's side of the family getting married and Thalia had teased her about marrying Percy. All was well until she reminded Annabeth that when they actually did get married she might not be allowed to attend, since marriage was kind of against what she stood for as a hunter. It was downhill from there. It had been pretty ugly, she had to admit, but they had made up before she left. She didn't think she would be that upset over it. Or that Percy would show up and glare her head off because of it.

"Crazy hellhound on the loose right beside us and you're talking to me about upset Annabeth?" She shook her head from side to side, looking at him like he was crazy.

"No one upsets Annabeth." He said seriously. Thalia laughed incredulously.

"Well, I'm kind of busy at the moment." She turned around to try and round up her hunters, but before she could make any other movement, Percy whistled. Mrs. O'Leary trotted happily towards him, wagging her tail and knocking over a couple of benches in the park.

"Hey, girl." He said, patting her giant head. "Wanna play catch the monster? It's over there! Catch the monster!"

Mrs. O'Leary was quick to understand the message and jumped on her evil cousin, rolling around with him and throwing him all over the place until the monster was too disoriented to move alright. The world's only friendly hellhound marched smugly back to her owner while the hunters finished the monster off. In a second it was all over. Thalia stared at the yellow dust coating the ground. She couldn't believe that had happened so soon. They had been chasing that hellhound all morning!

"There. You're not busy anymore. Now go and apologize to Annabeth." Percy said, crossing his arms.

"You're kidding me, right?" Thalia told him.

"No." He said, perfectly seriously.

They glared at each other. Finally, after a minute or two, Thalia threw her arms up and huffed, indignant.

"Fine! I'm going! Stop staring at me like that! Hades!"

He nodded, satisfied and turned to talk to Mrs. O'Leary. She expected to see him disappear with her, but he stuck around.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked him in annoyance.

"After you." He said pointedly.

"Ugh! You're so! Ugh!" she grunted, deactivating her shield and placing her sword back on its sheath.

Sometimes Thalia wished Annabeth and Percy were still awkwardly skirting around each other. Protective Percy was such a bitch to deal with.


	9. Night

A/N: I'm sorry for this. This is angsty and terrible and I regret nothing. I was up until six in the morning the other night because I couldn't stop worrying over my grades and graduating and lots of shit and I took it out on Annabeth. Sorry, baby, I'll make it up to you and Percy. Well, someone had asked me for a Tartarus scene anyway, so I took the chance to write it. Here's my (third) half-assed attempt at post-Tartarus trauma.

Night

The shadows move across the wall. She grips her dagger tighter under her pillow, knuckles white, shaking hands. She knows it's just the lack of light playing tricks on her fearful brain, but at night, in the dead silence of cabin six, they look like enemies, monsters coming to get her. The wind rustles the leaves outside, and what should have been a comforting sound reminiscent of cool summer days turns into a deadly symphony of terror. It could so easily be rustling of clothes, heavy steps crushing the grass as they march ahead, coming to get her.

Her eyes are wide, dark iron swirling with even darker images among the ashen color of her face. She's tired. She's so, so tired. But she can't fall asleep. Her mind won't let her. Her heart beats fast, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She wants to sleep, she _needs _to sleep, but she's ready to run, ready to jump, ready to fight.

There's a cracking noise outside the cabin, the snapping of wooden floorboards. Her heart pounds inside her chest, threatening to burst through her rib cage. Fear heightens to a frenzied state of panic, because she's sure this time it's them. They came. They're here to get her. She scrambles to a sitting position, clutching her dagger, holding on to it like a lifeline. She readies her arm, managing to keep a steady grip even through her shaking. She's terrified, but she's a warrior, through the scars and the brokenness, she's a fighter. If the door moves, if the door knob turns, she will attack. She waits, waits, waits, in the horrible eternity of those who wait for death. Nothing happens. Nothing. Of course nothing happens. There's nothing there.

She falls back to the bed, a burning sensation bubbling up her throat. She bites her lips, trying to hold it back, but her body shakes with the force of her silent sobs. Her eyes close, tears stream down the sides of her face. She still sees it all, burned in the back of her eyelids, all the darkness and horror of the world. Trapped. Ambushed. Cornered. Her friends do what they can, they remind her she's out, she's safe, it's just a nightmare, but she still feels like this is the dream, that she will wake up again in that dark, dark corner of the world, or maybe never wake up at all. She still sees things, hears things, and it kills her because _there's nothing there._

Some nights, she can get up, get out, run from the scary quiet of cabin six, into the arms of the one person she calls home. She longs for his warmth, his hands, his lips, his smiles. His eyes on hers, filled with love and understanding. She needs to touch him, run her hands through his hair, trace his every feature with the tips of her fingers, kiss him, desperately at first, to reassure herself that this is real, he is there, alive and breathing, they are together, they made it. And then slowly, tenderly, to bring her back, to remind her that not everything is lost, that there's still good in the world, because they might be just a pile of broken pieces, but when he's with her, she feels whole again.

Some nights, she's so scared, she's paralyzed. She can't make the trip. She lies awake, terrified, alone, fighting the horrors produced by her mind until the first rays of sunlight come out and she's finally reminded that this isn't the dream, this is the outside world, this is the right here and now. They won the battle, they won the war, they are the victors with the crown of laurels. She doesn't feel like a winner. She lost so much along the way.

Maybe someday this will go away. Maybe someday she won't feel like the world is crushing her with each spin. Maybe someday she will feel like a person again.

But this is a bad night, so she'll stay in her bed, eyes firmly shut, teeth digging through her lips as she tries to muffle the sobs, clutching a dagger, hoping, wishing, _praying_ the sun comes sooner.


	10. Biology

A/N: For thecoolandspicyotaku in tumblr, who asked for Percy being good at something Annabeth is not. All the questions used in this oneshot were randomly looked for on the internet, and also a pain in the ass to find, I'll have you all know. I literally copy pasted them, so sorry if any of the answers are wrong. Wow, that would be embarrassing!

Biology

Annabeth sat on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. She was normally much more of a book person, but she had just found this cool program where they had contestants answer a bunch of questions of general culture, and if there was one thing Annabeth loved was knowledge, even if it was just random facts being thrown around. She knew most of them anyway. It was fun to answer the questions, especially the tough ones nobody knew. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she felt smart, and she was a daughter of Athena, she _loved_ feeling smart.

"_What does UNESCO stand for?_" the host asked a red-headed woman on a stand.

"United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organisation." Annabeth said in a heartbeat, before the woman had even managed to get the first word out.

"_Which measurement of speed is equivalent to one nautical mile per hour?_" the man asked again, this time to a bald middle aged man.

"Knot." Annabeth mumbled.

"_Of what is semiotics the study?_" the host asked the woman. She hesitated, then said unsurely.

"_Something… With grammar?"_

"Signs and symbols, you idiot!" Annabeth said, shaking her head and soon after the host confirmed it. The woman lost all her money and it flew over the big screen behind her to the man's side.

She was so engrossed in the program she missed her boyfriend walking into the room and stopping behind her on the couch.

"Annabeth, have you seen my…?" Percy started.

"Shhhh!" she chided, waving her hand in his direction. He stopped, furrowing his brows in annoyance.

"What?"

"I'm watching TV." She said seriously. He rolled his eyes.

"Just listen to me, it will be quick."

"Shhhhhhh!" she hissed harder. He huffed, walking around the couch and sitting down beside her, crossing his arms.

"What you're watching?"

"It's one of those ask-and-answer programs."

They fell silent watching the show. Annabeth mumbled the answers to a couple more questions and then that stage of the game ended. The host called the two contestants over and they sat down one in front of the other, a big red button between them. He offered the man, who was winning, a couple of cards and he pulled one out. "BIOLOGY" flashed in the screen.

"What's that?" Percy asked, bored, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"It's a stage where all the questions are about a theme. Today is biology. They are going to answer a lot of questions about biology." She said excitedly. Her boyfriend sent her an annoyed look. He couldn't believe she was that excited over a bunch of questions.

"_What is the endoplasmic reticulum's job?_" was the first question. Before either the contestants or Annabeth could answer, Percy blurted out.

"It makes lipids, proteins and enzymes." She looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

"You knew that?" He just shrugged.

"_How many rows of teeth does a Whale shark have?"_ She scoffed. How was she supposed to know that?

"About 400." Percy said automatically. She looked at him. He had lifted his head now.

"_Up to how long can a Whale shark grow?"_

"12 meters." He deadpanned.

_"During reproduction, the Blue Morpho Butterfly passes through how many distinct stages of metamorphosis?"_

"How the hell would anyone know that?" she huffed. Butterfly metamorphosis? She's got better things to do.

"Four." Percy said.

"_Four_." Her head snapped back to him.

"How the hell did _you_ know that?" he smiled sheepishly.

_"What is a Green Mantella?"_

"Mantella…" Annabeth started thinking.

"A rainforest frog." Percy snapped. The host confirmed it. She stared at him in shock and anger.

The man on the TV asked a couple of questions more. Percy answered all of them before she could even think about it. She didn't even know the answer to half of them. He wasn't bored anymore. He was leaning over, arms resting on his legs, eyes trained on the TV, shouting every correct answer. When he answered "How does a Duck Billed Platypus deliver its venom" _correctly_, she had finally snapped. She threw the remote control at him.

"Ouch! Why would you do that?" he complained, massaging his shoulder, where it had hit.

"How the hell are you answering all of that?" she yelled.

"I don't know, because we have biology at marine biology?" he said pointedly, rolling his eyes at her pout. "Relax, Annabeth, if it was architecture stuff you'd know everything."

"It's not fair! You can't know the answers to things I don't know!" she growled. He lifted his eyebrows at her, amusement starting to show on his face.

"Is that what this is about?" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Shut up. Give me the remote back."

"Why?"

"I'm going to change the channel. This is a stupid program."

"You loved it ten minutes ago." He pointed out.

"It got boring, okay? Give me the remote back!" she tried to grab it from him, but he pulled it back.

"It's only stupid because I'm better at it then you are." He teased.

"You're _not better than __me._" She growled.

"I'm better at Biology."

"You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Percy…"

"What order do beetles belong to?" he asked, she opened her mouth to speak, and he cut her off. "Coleoptera!" he answered. "You didn't know that did you?"

"Percy, I'm telling you…"

"Which is the smallest species of Manatee? The Amazonian Manatee!"

"Percy Jackson, you have five seconds to shut up. One… Two…"

"What is the largest living arthropod? The Japanese Spider Crab!"

"I'm going to shove a Japanese spider crab down your throat if you don't shut up right now!" she threatened, slapping his chest hard. He finally noticed how pissed she was, and for once in his life, decided to do the safe thing and not tickle the beast any longer.

"Okay." He shut up.

She reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off in anger. They stared at the black screen, in perfect silence. It took a few minutes, but she finally managed to calm down. She breathed deeply and turned to her boyfriend.

"What did you even want when you came here?"

"… I forgot."


	11. Pick up Lines

A/N: Oh, this one guys! This was so much fun! percabethfandomforever and maddi-diva64 on tumblr asked me for something with Leo, and an anon asked me for Leo teaching Logan something that makes his parents go after him furious. I combined them into one oneshot, and I quite like it, I laughed writing it. I hope you like it too!

**Pick Up Lines**

"Okay, okay, now say it again." Leo told the child. Logan didn't seem to get the point of it, but repeated nonetheless.

"If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?"

Leo cracked up. Annabeth and Percy had had work emergencies that day and Sally and Paul had been busy promoting her new novel, their only option had been Leo. Wonderfully, never busy, official guardian Uncle Leo. They had been reluctant, but there wasn't much of a choice, and after a string of threats from Annabeth's part, they had left four-year-old Logan in Leo's care. Leo being Leo had tossed Annabeth's warnings out the window the moment she had placed Logan in his arms. It was through an ear and out the other.

The first thing Leo had done was give Logan all the junk food his parents wouldn't give him. He had taken him to McDonalds for lunch, spoling the kid with greasy burgers and soda, he even bought the happy meal thing, but the prize was crappy. Some batman little doll that bobbed its head. Leo fumbled with it until it shot blue light through its belt. Logan had been fussy, he hadn't wanted to go back to the apartment, he had thrown a little fit because "mom and dad always take him to the park on weekends". Leo probably should have stayed firm and made him go back, but he wasn't his father, he was the **god**father, he could spoil him all he wanted and his parents would have to deal with it.

He'd taken him to the Central Park. They'd run around chasing squirrels and tripping the people roller blading. When they got tired, they sat down on the grass and Leo had bought Logan an ice cream and sat there showing his charge off and checking girls out. Logue was a chick magnet. They just couldn't help themselves. He was just so adorable and squishy. He blinked up at them with those big green eyes, getting ice cream all over his face and they melted in a chorus of 'aaawww'. Leo just puffed his chest out and declared it was his godson. It would work for a while, but then they'd ask to hold him, and Leo just had to say no. Hot chick or not, he wasn't going to hand over his godson to some girl he'd just met. They'd get mad and walk away. Well, because of that and the totally awesome and highly unappreciated pick up lines. Logan had looked at him really curiously after the first couple of ones, and that was the brilliant thought had crossed his mind.

"Oh, that was great, buddy. But I'm going to tell you an even better one. Listen. Are your legs tired? Because you been running through my mind ALL day long." He said, trying to hold back the laughter. Logan tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't get it, Uncle Leo. Why do I have to repeat?"

"Because it's cool, buddy!"

"But why?" he whined.

"I'll tell you why, kiddo. I'm giving you back to your parents at five. And when I do, you have to promise me you'll tell your mom… AFTER I LEAVE." He stressed. "After Uncle Leo leave, you turn to your mom, and you tell her all these nice things Uncle Leo taught you."

"It will make her happy?" Logan asked suspiciously. Leo was a second from cracking a rib trying not to laugh just imagining Annabeth's face when she heard it. He nodded vehemently.

"Oh, yes, she'll love it." Logan's eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"Okay."

"Alright then, my young padawan! Let your Uncle Leo teach you some precious pearls of smooth talking." That confused Logan.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let me find a good one… Oh, yeah. Here. Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by you again?"

Annabeth had just arrived home. She had barely dropped her purse and taken off her shoes when the door bell rang. She sighed, walking until the door, hoping it wouldn't take too long. She had to pick up Logan at Leo's. She pulled the door open, and what was her surprise at seeing Leo and her son, covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Hey!" her friend said, grinning widely.

"Oh, hey, Leo. I thought I had said I'd pick him up." She furrowed her brows, kneeling down to take a look at her son.

"Yeah, you did, but you know, I didn't have anything better to do." He said, biting his lips, rocking on the balls of his feet in anticipation while she looked Logan over for any missing limbs. She sent Leo a grudging look.

"He seems fine. I guess you did okay."

"Great! That means I get to babysit him again, right?" he asked eagerly. She shrugged.

"I guess…"

"Awesome! So! Kid delivered! I'll be off! Give a call now and then. Kay? Thanks, bye!" he winked conspirationally to Logan, turned on his heels and fled. Annabeth narrowed her eyes to his retreating back.

"Something's up…" she closed the door and turned back to Logan. "Hi, honey, did you have fun with Uncle Leo?" Logan nodded strongly.

"Yes, mommy! We had burgers and ice cream and we went to the park and we chased squirrels, and look, I got a batman!" he pulled out the little batman toy and stuck it in his mother's face. She dodged the doll and laughed.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm glad you had a good time." She grabbed his hand and grimaced. It was sticky from the ice cream. "Let's clean you up a little bit." She picked him up with effort. He was a big boy now. She sat him on top of the counter and grabbed the sponge, rubbing his hands clean.

"Mommy, mommy, listen!" he pulled his hands away from hers and opened his arms, sending water everywhere. "I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?" he said happily.

Annabeth stopped stock still. She must have misheard that.

"What was that, Logan?"

"If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous." He said, opening a big grin. She raised her eyebrows, mouth falling open.

"Logue, what in the world…?"

"You can forget about going to heaven because it's sin to look that good." Annabeth flushed a tomato red.

"Logan! Where did you hear that?" his smile fell, his grin turned to a pout.

"Aren't you happy, mommy?" she looked around the kitchen, extremely uncomfortable trying to find the words.

"Well, Logan, sweetie. It's just… You aren't really supposed to say those things. Especially not to me." She added pointedly. "Why did you say them?"

"Because I like you mommy, and I think you're pretty and Uncle Leo said it'd make you happy…"

She blocked out the rest. Those two words rang in her ears loud as a marching band. **Uncle Leo.**

She was going to _kill _Leo.

"Honey, I'm really happy you like me and think I'm pretty, but don't say those things again, okay?" she said sweetly.

"Why, mommy? Uncle Leo…"

"Your Uncle thinks he's funny. And he does stupid things. Mommy is going to kill, I mean," she corrected quickly. "Talk to Uncle Leo about it, honey." She picked him up and put him on his feet again. "Wait here, okay?" she said sweetly.

Annabeth put her shoes back on and rushed out the door after Leo. She nearly ran into Percy walking in. He flattened himself against the door frame to let her through.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, VALDEZ!" he stared at the place his wife had been a second ago, then to his son standing innocently by the kitchen door.

"Is there a particular reason why your mother is running out the door threatening to kill Uncle Leo, buddy?" he asked his son. Logan smiled wide and blabbled out.

"Do you have a map? I just got lost in your eyes!"

"…What?"


	12. An Awful Lot of Running

A/N: A tribute to my newly uncontrollable undying love for Doctor Who. Inspired by a scene in season 3, "The Lazarus Experiment", when Martha and the Doctor lock themselves up inside that capsule to escape mutant Lazarus.

An Awful Lot of Running

One minute they are walking down the streets to the movies and the next they are running for their lives with a hydra on their heels. Annabeth would sigh if she wasn't keeping her breath for the marathon. It's kind of funny, in a kind of sad way, that she always leaves the house with sneakers, because her days are always sure to have some running involved.

They rush down three, four, five blocks, hands clasped tight, hearts pounding against their chests, watching out for the Hydra and trying to lead it to a place with fewer mortals. They duck and dodge, narrowly escaping the bouts of acid spit that melt a car or two along the way. Of course, of all the monsters in the Greek bestiary, it has to be a hydra. It just has to be the big bad three-headed-acid-breathing one whose only weakness was _fire_. She asks Percy if he's got anything to set the monster on fire. He looks at her like she's the three-headed one and replies sarcastically that of all the things in his criminal record, incendiary isn't one of them.

The hydra is surprisingly fast for a monster so big and heavy, and they are chased for longer than they expected. Annabeth's getting tired, even with all the experience she has on running for her life. Her lungs ache, her legs throb painfully. She doesn't want to admit defeat, but she knows they are outmatched. So when she sees the entrance to the deposit, she tugs Percy through the door before she can think twice. She realizes soon after that it might have been a bad idea, that they could very well end up trapped, but there's no time to turn back. They hear the roar of the hydra behind them and for one terrible second her mind goes blank. Thankfully, Percy seems to spot something through the maze of piled boxes. He grabs her hand tighter and pulls her to a set of doors on the opposite wall. They fling the first door open and Annabeth steps inside. Her eyes widen at the unexpected development. It isn't a room. It's a cupboard. She turns to tell Percy to try another door, but before she can, he walks in and slams the door shut.

She backs against the wall, trying to give him some kind of space, but the cupboard is tiny, ridiculously tiny, and they have to share with brooms and cleaning supplies. Percy is too tall for the low ceiling, he has to lean forward so he won't bump his head. He tries to step back to give her space and leans against the shelf full of buckets and bottles behind him. He winces when something digs on his back and steps forward again. He tries to turn to see what it was and in doing so ends up stepping on Annabeth's toes.

"Ow!" she yelps, then covers her mouth with her hand. They shouldn't make too much noise. They are still trying to lose the hydra and they don't know where it is. For all she knows, it could be pacing outside their door in that very minute.

"Sorry." He mutters to her with an apologetic smile.

They stepped so close in the little accident, they have to tilt their heads so their noses won't knock. He's resting his forearm against the wall for balance right beside her head and one of her legs is between his. Their faces are so close she can feel his breath on her forehead. She doesn't know quite why, but she has the sudden urge to laugh. It's so ridiculous, being trapped with Percy in this cubicle, waiting for a hydra to go away because no one had means to start a fire. It was so absurd. She bites her lips to stop the giggles threatening to burst through, but her body shakes with silent chuckles. He sends her a confused look, but she can't open her mouth to explain without bursting into laughter.

She's aware it's not even all that funny, but she can't help it. It's a mixture of the ridicule of the situation and the adrenaline rush of running for her life, her heart is racing a mile a minute and she's tired, and scared, and a little bit out of her mind at the moment, but she's_fine._ She realizes with a start, she's having _fun._ All the running, hiding, fighting is dangerous, sure, but it's also so very _thrilling._

She looks up to find Percy's sea green eyes staring down at her with humor, that crooked smile lifting the corner of his lips up, and even though neither of them has said a word, she knows he understands what it is that's so amusing. She tilts her head forward, leaning her forehead in the crook of his neck, arms wrapping around his waist. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, and she swears she can feel him smiling against her hair.

She's squished against Percy in a tiny cupboard in an unknown deposit, hiding from a hydra that shows no sign of leaving any time soon. It's uncomfortable, and tiring, and dangerous, and very likely life-threatening, and she knows they'll probably end up having to go out there and fight it anyway with little more than wits and courage and go home with a couple of brand new scars, and even though it might not be the best example of an ideal date, in that moment she's sure of something.

There's nowhere else she'd rather be.


	13. Squirm

A/N: Hello everyone! I finally, finally have something for you guys and can you believe it's a request? kitcaz on tumblr asked for this one a really long time ago. I've tweaked it a tad bit, but I think it worked. It's the sequel to "Mad" in which we see Annabeth's side of the fight. I'll be the first to admit it's a little shitty, but meh.

**Squirm**

It was one of Annabeth's favorite things in the world. Watching Percy squirm as she yelled at him. His eyes darkened to a forest green and his jaw locked, and she could see the telltale sings of a Percy starting to feel turned on.

Oh, he thought she didn't notice. Her sweet, adorably dense Seaweed Brain. He honestly thought she didn't notice. He tried to hide it, he thought she would be mad if she found out. It had never crossed his mind that maybe, it was just as hot to her. He didn't even imagine that half the times she picked a fight was to see his eyes burn into her skin, to see the scenes playing out behind his lids.

It was thrilling, the energy that crackled between them, the anticipation that built up with every poorly suppressed groan that escaped his lips every now and then. He wiggled uncomfortably in his seat. Well, he would, she thought with a smirk. Too many times she'd seen him pull pillows to his lap or rush to hide behind the counter to miss his discomfort, miss the effect her yelling had on him.

And sometimes, oh, sometimes she could see it so well, by the dark look in his eyes, the tension in his shoulders, his slow, careful breathing. She could see him undressing her in his head, pushing her up against the wall, bending her over the counter, and her voice would get so high she had to stop and take a breath before it turned into a shriek. She'd catch his eyes fleeting down her body when he thought she wasn't looking, and there was so much want, so much promise in them, it'd make her breath hitch.

It's a wonder he seemed so surprised by it. Fighting was such a fundamental part of their relationship, it had been there from ground zero. They had fought when they disliked each other, fought when they had liked each other, it was always somehow there. So was it really such a surprise that it would have made its way into this area of their love life?

She could see that, she was smart, she was a daughter of Athena, even if her quick wits were being used in less than Athenian purposes. But Percy was Percy, smart, sure, but oblivious. He was too busy being caught between scared and turned on to pay attention to her eyes darkening, her breath quickening, her hands clenching to keep from reaching out.

She could. She could, of course, end this game of cat and dog, give up this ridiculous fights she forgets the reason halfway through the rant and give in to all the voices in the back of her head screaming at her to just freaking jump him already. But she knew the moment she did, even her dense Seaweed Brain would catch up and she could so see him using that against her every chance he got. She'd never manage to be mad at him again if he resorted to that kind of shutting her up. She wanted to keep that hold over him a little longer.

And she liked watching him squirm, all hot and bothered and hanging by a thread. There was nothing hotter than seeing him slowly lose his cool until he was struggling to keep control, fingers digging on his palms and jaw clenching so tight sometimes he'd growl. There was something so raw and intense mixing with that whole aura of power that naturally surrounded him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

So she picked stupid fights and yelled at him more than what was probably fair. He would catch up on it, eventually. Percy was slow, not stupid. One day he'd actually look at her and see he's got as much effect on her as she does on him and honestly, a part of her can't wait.

But for now, watching him squirm is amusement enough.


End file.
